


Cold Bed

by snedhelp



Series: We Get Colder [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, messed up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedhelp/pseuds/snedhelp
Summary: His eyes were black, nothing but, like the abyss he was slowly and willingly falling into, always managing to shine by reflecting off any light source in the room, and Dark dove headfirst into pools of ink that he knew of as dangerous but were oh so inviting.





	Cold Bed

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel? yeah i dont get it either. i mean we pretty much nailed it the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> dont read this expecting pure sex like last time. i wrote this sequel bc i liked the angst.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** Porn, guns, daddy kink, gun kink, fear kink, pain kink, slight? blood stuff, slight humiliation, slight oral fixation, slight consent issues?? its really not but like, death of random characters, drinking

After the sun had set, the office had turned dim, a soft blue hue settling inside the room. Bits of light shined into the room through the tattered curtains, revealing the bits of dust that were swirling around. In any other situation, the room would seem peaceful. He took slow steps, like a predator studying his prey. His hand dragged along the surfaces of the tables, creating patterns in the dust. In Dark’s other hand, he held a gun with one bullet remaining. He only needed one more.

He wondered if anyone had heard the gunshots. He wondered if they would call for help. Nobody has, and if anyone did, he’d find them. His consigliere would anyway.

Dark slowly stalked over to the man pleading, “Please. Give me more time. Another week. I’ll get you your money. The sales slowed; it really isn’t my fault.”

“You think I give a shit?” Dark gestured around at the dead bodies lying about. He’d killed them. All of them. “It’s not my fault you don’t know how to run a fucking business.”

The man, Dark had forgotten his name, just knew that he owed him, ran around the room, sensing that he wasn’t going to be mercied. It was pointless and humiliating, considering there was only one exit blocked by Dark. Running, like a headless chicken, because he was out of options. It only made him a shit ton harder to shoot, and Dark was just getting frustrated at the thought of chasing him down. 

As he was taking his first step, an arm reached out, seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped around his neck. Before he could even react, a knife dragged slowly across his neck, creating a bright red smile, and the man fell to the floor. Anti stared down at the body before grinning at him and stepping over it. His eyes may have been completely black, but they seemed to shine, even in the dimly lit room. Dark stared right back, refusing to show he felt any emotion for him.

“Knives are a lot better for getting all that anger out. Guns are so emotionless. Point and shoot. Ever consider switching? You have a lot of pent-up rage.”

“Fuck off, and I don’t.”

“Spoken like someone with pent-up rage,” Anti said, standing at Dark’s side now. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, uncomfortable considering the arm he used was also the arm holding a bloody knife. “Haven’t you missed me?”

“You’re interrupting official business things,” Dark mumbled, ducking out of the embrace and choosing instead to stand against a desk nearby. “Why are you here anyway? Why aren’t you tracking down one of the other dozen guys you’re sleeping with?”

“Well, there’s this one guy, but he has someone already, y’know?” Anti sighed, and Dark, for a moment, felt slightly happy about that. Until, “Even they get boring after a while.”

“They? Both of them?” Anti grinned. 

“Besides, I haven’t seen you in forever. Been busy?” Anti followed him over to the desk and leaned over Dark’s form. He stared up, what could only be a look of mischievous look on his face. Dark shrugged, 

“My mistake I suppose.”

“You can make up for it now.” Anti pressed his lips to Dark’s neck, grazing his skin with his teeth lightly. Instinctively, Dark reached up to grab hold of Anti’s fading green hair. He wondered for a moment whether Anti dyed his hair (also why the fuck a demon(?) thing would do something like that). He lost that thought as hands tugged at his belt, the sucking at various exposed parts of Dark’s skin not pausing.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Dark mumbled as his eyes shut. He wanted so desperately to just get lost in the pleasure, but he couldn’t shake the subtle sadness that was attached to it. His hands gripped Anti’s hair tighter, pulling him up to meet his face.

“Why not?” Dark opened his eyes and looked into the other’s eyes, his expression intense as always.

“Fuck, I wanna kiss you.”

“You just said you can’t,” Anti said, tilting his head to look at Dark.

“I know.”

“Why?”

“Because… because I have… feelings,” Dark said. Anti looked unconvinced and possibly confused, which was, to be fair, understandable. “Feelings for… someone else.”

“Alright,” Anti said, and he climbed off of Dark with a shrug. “That’s it then?”

“I don’t even know what this has been, but yeah.” They stayed there for a while, awkwardly looking at anything but each other. “Goodbye?”

“Yeah, okay, bye,” Anti said. He started backing away but stopped like he wanted to say or do something else before disappearing, glitching out of sight.

Dark didn’t stay away–of course he didn’t. He couldn’t stay away. On just another ordinary day, he could find himself veering down the wrong road and heading towards the abandoned warehouse no matter where his destination was. They fucked six times again after Dark had said they shouldn’t. Each time had him feeling worse. He turned away from work and to just drinking his sorrows away and getting more upset at himself for doing so. He didn’t know how long he’d locked himself in his room for, drinking basically all the alcohol in the room–and he had a lot of alcohol in his room–and sleeping.

His assistant had come to check on him a couple of times, knocking and mumbling something Dark didn’t care enough to interpret. He just groaned in response to let him know he was still alive before taking another drink of whatever he was holding. He wasn’t even sure what it was he was drinking, just some expensive alcohol he grabbed from his cabinet. He tried to get up a couple of times earlier, but that’s when he discovered the many broken shards on the floor, most likely from when he got frustrated that there was nothing left in the bottle and tossed it somewhere. Dark decided, then, not to get up out of bed again. He lied sprawled on the bed with his suit stained and quite disgusting really.

There was knocking on the door again, and Dark, slightly sobered after just spilling half a bottle of something, slurred back loudly, “Fuck off.”

“Sir, with all due respect, you have a guest, and-”

“Tell ‘em to fuck off.”

The door burst open, hitting the wall loud enough for Dark to jump up from where he was lying. It may have been dim in the room, but there was definitely a mark on the wall from the door.

“Who in the shitting-”

The door slammed shut as quickly as it opened. He was left alone in the dark with an eerie green glow that could only be one thing.

“Why are you here?” Dark mumbled, rubbing his eyes before lying back down. There was no reply as Anti slowly made his way over, causing Dark to roll his eyes. There wasn’t any need to be so dramatic. 

“You’re pathetic, y’know?” Anti sighed, dragging him up to a sitting position until they were face to face. “Hard to believe some bitch managed to leave you in this state.”

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want?” The look on Anti’s face, a wide smirk spreading over it, said it all as he climbed onto Dark’s lap.

“Take a wild fucking guess.” Dark’s arms immediately moved to wrap around his waist and to his hair, the position all too familiar. He glared.

“I told you I can’t–“

“You’ve broken that rule plenty of times before. What’s another gonna do?” He ground down onto Dark, and as if to prove his point, Dark’s dick and hips responded accordingly. Anti laughed, “Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Well, as the leader of the mafia, the godfather, Dark did have to be careful no matter where he was. He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out, in fact, the gun and just because he could, held it to Anti’s head. He could see the visible shift in his expression and his gulp as his hands moved from Dark to his pockets where his knife wasn’t. “What’s wrong? Scared of a little gun?”

“Son of a gun with a gun, maybe.” Anti’s eyes were still focused on the arm that extended behind his head to hold a gun to it. “What’re you gonna do, shoot me?”

“Judging by how much your dick has grown, you like the idea of that too much,” Dark said, which was the truth, “or am I supposed to believe that had nothing to do with me pulling a gun out?”

Dark pressed the gun harder against his skull, and Anti’s head fell forward, his hips slowly rocking back and forth on Dark’s. “S-shut up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. You wanted this, didn’t you?” He waited for a shameful nod from the other. “Then we’re doing it my way, understood?”

“Fuck you.” Dark shoved Anti onto the bed before climbing over him and positioning the gun between his eyes. It was slightly amusing watching him go cross-eyed to look at it. “Alright, fine, understood.”

“Good boy,” Dark said, and he smirked at the hitch in Anti’s breath at that. He slowly started tugging Anti’s jeans off, ignoring his whines to hurry the fuck up. His hand didn’t leave the gun, and the gun didn’t leave Anti’s head. He continued his slow and torturous movements until all that remained was his boxers. By then, Anti was fuming but still staying completely still, most likely because of the threat of the gun–and possibly because they’d already established who got to dom today but what did Dark know.

“Unfair. You’re still fully clothed,” Anti scowled, tugging at the brand new suit Dark had gotten–he went through a lot after Anti discovered his new-found ability, cutting the suit away instead of taking it off because the dumbass didn’t understand buttons or something. Recently, though, he hadn’t been buying new anything, nor has he been doing much in general.

“I’ll do what I want, bitch.” He pressed his clothed crotch against Anti’s slow and forcibly before leaning down and locking their lips together. It already felt like a mistake considering all the emotions that could be attached to something as simple as kissing, but the sensation had been something he’d missed for a long time now. He could feel Anti’s tongue in his mouth, poking around before he was shoved off.

“You taste like vodka,” Anti said. “Expected, but still, disappointing.”

Dark shrugged, sitting back now and setting the gun down for a moment‒his arm was getting tired‒and took off his suit jacket. He reached into Anti’s boxers, stroking his cock and causing Anti to moan, from surprise or lack of stimulation for so long, Dark would never know, though it was most likely a mixture of both. Dark let him enjoy the pleasure for a bit longer before removing his hand. Anti whined slightly, but it was short lived as his boxers were being taken off.

“Get in. I’m stretched,” Anti whined, his arms coming up to wrap around Dark’s neck. Hesitantly and with his eyes squeezed shut, he added, “Please.”

Anti was biting his lips hard enough for Dark to see blood leaking out. He seemed to do that a lot–perhaps to taste it. Dark grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Anti looked up at him. “First, say it.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“No.” Dark grabbed and held the gun to his face, smiling and tilting his head.

“Say it.” His hand not holding the gun slowly crawled down the naked body practically sitting on him, brushing lightly over Anti’s dick and balls. “I can wait for a while, believe me.”

“ _Daddy_ , please.” The shame was evident on Anti’s face as he said it, but if anything, it just turned Dark on further. He unbuckled his pants slowly, just to tease Anti a bit further, and decided to hurry the fuck up when Anti whined again, “Please, I need this.”

With probably the fastest movements he’d made that day, Dark grabbed Anti and flipped him over. There was a sound of protest from below, but it quickly turned into a moan as Dark pushed into Anti’s tight hole without hesitation. It had to be painful; he could practically feel the drag of his dry cock against the tight walls that seemed to be choking him. Anti was moaning loud enough for it to be mistaken as screaming–or maybe he was actually screaming, hell if Dark knew. He felt almost guilty for a moment, seeing the way Anti was practically burying his face in a pillow and hearing the agonized noises that said pillow barely muffled. When they quieted, Dark falteringly asked, “A, are you–”

“Move. Please.” The words were barely audible with the pillow in his way, but Dark got the point. He moved his hips carefully, pulling in and out with gradual but powerful thrusts that left Anti quivering. With the loud moans coming out, Dark wouldn’t doubt he was hitting his prostate head on each time. 

“Would you please shut up?” Dark growled, grabbing a fistful of Anti’s hair and lifting his face up from the pillow it was stuffed in. His eyes were nothing but a black slit between the flesh of his eyelids, there was a string of drool coming from his mouth, and he looked like he lost all the control he had for anything. “Look at you, so fucking lost on me, hmm?”

“F-fuck you.” Dark rolled his eyes; how could someone be so arrogant?

“Suck it,” he said, tapping the gun at Anti’s lips, whose eyes widened. It almost looked like fear behind that black ponds.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Now.” Anti stared behind him at Dark’s serious expression. While his mouth was open, saying some dumb and unnecessary response, Dark did them both a favor and shoved the barrel of the gun between his open lips. He could hear Anti choking on it, most likely from shock, and couldn’t help but smirk at the noise. He could hear an irritated noise coming from Anti’s mouth, but he knew better than to stop. “You know you’re enjoying this. Just surrender. Surrender to it. Surrender to me.”

He thrusted his hips particularly hard at the end of his sentence, reveling in the muffled moan that came out of Anti’s mouth. He looked down, and there almost seemed to be tears in Anti’s eyes, which made him feel better in the strangest way. If Anti could make him feel so many painful emotions, he wanted to at least cause some pain in return. He dug his nails deep into the skin of Anti’s hips, unsure whether his goal was to draw blood or not. It felt like it was, and judging by the whines coming from below, he was close to successful.

When he’d decided the fun had been enough, Dark tugged the gun out of Anti’s mouth. It actually took some effort as a result of someone deciding to suck it like his life depended on it, tongue and all. “Oral fixation much?”

Anti turned his head slightly to lick at his lips, earning him another sharp thrust that knocked the smirk right off his face.

Despite Dark’s better judgement‒he was drunk, he was horny, he was upset‒he cocked the gun. He could see Anti’s eyes widen and his Adam’s apple sinking as he gulped hard. 

“Wh-What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Dark pointed the barrel of the gun at him, laughing cruelly at the panicked expression that formed on the other’s face. There was a strange temptation to squeeze the trigger and just end the thing causing him so much conflict. He would never, of course, but the thought was there, the imp of the perverse brushing at his brain. He amused the thought for another moment before looking down at the body below him. He pressed the gun into Anti’s head.

“You’re ridiculous. You’re not gonna do that.” Dark pulled the trigger.

There was a hole in the headboard, still slightly smoldering from the shot. Anti had screamed, his face buried into the pillow, but seeing the way his hole had tightened beyond belief at it, someone had a fear kink. Dark groaned at the sensation around his cock, and he leaned down until his mouth was next to Anti’s ear. “What’s wrong, Anti?”

“Screw you,” Anti sobbed into the pillow. For a second, he almost felt bad, but he chose to, instead, laugh. Below him, Dark felt Anti rock his hips into the mattress. “You’re horrible.”

“Poor baby. Tell me, why are you crying?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You loved it.” He nibbled at Anti’s ear and what parts of his neck he could reach, soaking in the quiet whimper that Anti could never hide. Dark let himself speed up his thrusts, mostly to distract Anti and stop him from crying. It worked well, until Dark offered the gun teasingly for Anti to suck again, which resulted in curses and close to more crying.

Dark tossed the gun aside, resorting instead to shove just three of his fingers deep inside Anti’s mouth, who seemed to find this an acceptable replacement. It was hard to deny that he was good with his mouth, especially considering Dark still hadn’t stopped the assault in his ass. When Dark angled to hit his prostate, Anti let out gargles moans and drool. His spit ran down Dark’s hand and arm, which would’ve been disgusting if Dark just didn’t care at the moment.

“You look so good like this, A. I bet you’d like to take me from both ends, wouldn’t you?” Dark hummed, and Anti nodded on his fingers enthusiastically. “We’ll have to see what we can do about that next time.”

Next time. He just promised them a next time, not knowing if there may ever be another.

He pulled his slick fingers out of Anti’s mouth, and with the lubrication from said mouth, easily shoved them into Anti’s hole next to his dick. He could feel himself moving along his fingers, and the space around them got a shit ton tighter. Anti groaned loudly, and his hands twitched. They still stayed above his head on the bed, though, without Dark telling him to keep them there once.

They were both close, he could feel it. The added girth of his fingers was too much, and quickly, Dark reached down with his other hand to help Anti out. With just three tugs, Anti came with a loud moan into his pillow. Dark came soon after; even without his fingers inside, Anti was becoming impossibly tight as he unconsciously clenched around Dark’s dick inside him. He pulled out quickly and collapsed to the side, breathing heavily and barely avoiding crushing the gun under his ass. Anti rolled over as well, and Dark ignored the wet spot left on his pillow from who knows what bodily functions of Anti’s. Dark let out a deep sigh, staring up just to avoid Anti. He almost hoped Anti would just leave quietly.

He didn’t. They lied there silently. Dark knew what was coming; Anti was going to ask. He wasn’t going to talk first, though, instead choosing to prolong the calm before the storm for as long possible.

“Tell me why.” Dark let his eyes slip shut in the hopes of avoiding basically the entire world at that moment.

“Why what?”

“You know what. Don’t avoid the question.” He stayed silent for a while, staring at the roof of his room, the cracks in the cement. He could feel eyes staring at him, maybe into his soul.

Eventually, he knew he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and he breathed out, eyes closed, “I want more.”

“More,” Anti repeated.

“I want you. You… you’re everything I’ve been thinking about. You’re the bitch that fucked up, and I know I could never hate you for it, which hurts more. You just being here, yet so far away, hurts me.” Dark could feel Anti sit up on the bed, but he didn’t open his eyes. He just kept talking. “You’re so fucking wonderful. I just want it all.”

“You can be weak. I won’t,” Anti whispered, and the bed shifted as he stood up. Dark kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the empty space next to him, though it didn’t even matter. He could still feel the cold bed where someone used to be. He knew he couldn’t keep his eyes shut forever, but he could try.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i just feel this end notes box is a good time to apologize for existing


End file.
